


Lost in the Thicket (Tickled Pink)

by LostInTheThicket



Series: Love is Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy February 2019, Gen, Shades of Hurt/Comfort, Superheroes, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: After investigating the acts of a Rogue Anomaly, Hannah and Moon transform as Voyage and Visage as they track down the mysterious individual. They find themselves in a peculiar place, getting into a more peculiar conversation...





	Lost in the Thicket (Tickled Pink)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trucking along in Fluffy/Femslash February, so here are the next two prompts. I'll handle Cafe and Sharp later. Enjoy! <3
> 
> BTW, you read that title right. If I gotta self-insert, I'm doing it the _clever_ way! :P
> 
> Oh! Thank you to the wonderful [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy) for betaing my fic. <3

After picking up a disturbance call in Thunder Bay, Hannah and Moon decided to investigate, leaving the rest of their friends to their own devices. Figuring out the source of the problem, the two women tracked down a Rogue Anomaly known as Switch, a person with cloning and body manipulation abilities.

After finding information about their target, the two girls traveled near a trail as they scanned the area. 

For now, the coast was clear…

“Let’s switch it up!” the ladies shouted, pressing their high-tech watches. 

Two lights emerged as quickly as they faded as Hannah and Moon respectively became Voyage and Visage, superheroes of the future. Leaping through Voyage’s portal, they surveyed the area around them under the setting sun. 

“Switch could be anywhere,” Voyage said, keeping her voice low.

Visage nodded. “So, let’s stay alert, okay?”

“Okay.”

The air was chilly and the trees around them seemed to invite them into the foreboding forest. Nevertheless, they preserved, knowing that Switch was close by…

As they got their bearings together, they crept their way into the thicket. 

“Found our Rogue Anomaly yet?” Visage whispered, brandishing her sticky foam grenades. She was poised and focused, side-to-side with her friend.  


“Not yet,” Voyage replied with an equally quiet tone, scanning for any footprints as they headed further into the forest. “Switch could be anywhere…”

Green and murky-brown leaves welcomed them as the two heroes wandered deeper into the forest. Moss and lichen formed on nearly every single tree, decorating the tall oaks--a leafy nirvana to the woodland creatures flying and prancing about. The flora itself made the place look like a fairy-tale forest, perfectly capable for someone like Switch to hide in.

“You know if it weren’t for our mission, I could see myself hiking here one day,” Voyage smiled, cutting through the silence.

Visage nodded. “Yeah, seems like the perfect place to get some alone time.” She turned to Voyage with a half-smirk. “In more ways than one…”

Voyage stopped, turning to Visage with outstretched arms. “And what’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Visage scanned the forest with her built-in visor, detecting no other signs of Switch nearby. “Well, you and Axel seem to be ‘joined at the hip’. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised! That’s all I’m saying….”

Voyage scoffed. “Oh, catch yourself on.”

Immediately raising a finger in the air, Visage shook her head. “Nuh-uh, don’t you start. Sometimes, Nadine’s loose lips can tell all.” She winked. “It’s quite amazing what hard lemonade could do to a curious Breton...”

Turning to the side, Voyage muttered obscenities under her breath. “ _ Rielle _ …”

After they heard a quick commotion caused by a squirrel, the two heroes inched forward, continuing their conversation.

_ Silence. _

Visage leaned over to Voyage. “So, would you two have sex here?”

Voyage gasped. “Moon!” She rolled her eyes.

“What? I wanna know!” Visage giggled. “It’s just the two of us girls here. I’m not picking Switch up on my scanners, Gabe’s probably sleeping, and the rest of the boys are watching a dumb football game.”

Voyage sighed before a sheepish smile curled across her face. “Erm, maybe. This place is pretty wet, though.”

“Nothing your brain couldn’t fix.” Visage snapped her fingers. “Your portal disk! You and Axel can fly around and have a scenic fuck.”

Voyage laughed heartily. “Oh, what about you?”

“Me?” Visage shook her head, brushing off her friend’s comment. “Nah.”

“Oh, really? Those shapeshiftin’ powers o’ yours can be pretty nice,” Voyage murmured, forming her hands like claws as she gestured to Visage’s catsuit. “Especially at night when you’re on the prowl.” 

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Visage chuckled sarcastically.

“Nothin’, nothin’. I’m just surprised I don’t see you with your own little…‘sexcapades’.”

Sporting a hilariously catty expression, a rosy Visage crossed her arms. “ _ If _ I had a sex life, it’d be none of your business.”

“‘If’, eh? Virgin, are ye? Oh, you wee critter,” Voyage giggled as her dimples formed. 

She turned to see Visage gasp. “The fuck, Hannah?”

After she realized what she said seconds later, Voyage covered her mouth. “Shit! I’m sorry! I was just kidding!”

Visage’s body language changed as she blushed, staring off to the side. “You didn’t have to say it like that…”

Voyage stepped forward, back, and forward again, cheering her friend up. “I’m sorry. Hey, don’t worry, Moon.” She rubbed Visage’s shoulders through her flowing raven locks. “They don’t call me Voyage for nothing. Ooh, I have an idea. Let’s go to Pink!”

Moon’s cheeks were redder than Voyage’s coils as she cleared her throat. “Umm, isn’t that—"

“Yep, that new erotic nightclub. It’s gonna be  _ grand _ . You, me. Who knows? We might even have Gabe bring Karen  _ and  _ Nadine. Hey, maybe even Gabe too.”

Visage chuckled, donning a half-smile while shaking her head. She turned to her friend with an adorable grin. “…Promise?”

“Promise. It’ll be fun!” Voyage smiled, poking her friend’s cheek in a teasing manner. “No need to be tickled pink.”

Visage rolled her eyes as the two friends shared a laugh. Suddenly, a long tendril whipped out from the shadows, prompting Voyage and Visage to push themselves out of the way. They nodded to each other before Voyage summoned a portal disk. 

The two heroes travelled further into the sprawling forest as they gave chase to the mysterious – and dangerous – Switch.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback will be welcomed.
> 
> Later days. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
